A pump jack pole brace is used to support a pole vertically while the pump jack system is in use. The brace is used to secure the pole and to hold the pole at a specified distance from the work surface. The brace latch is used to grip the pole and keep the pole sturdy during use.
One design presently in production consists of a primarily U-shaped yoke member for accepting the pole, a plate pivotally attached to the yoke member for closing the opening in the yoke member, a latch member pivotally attached to the plate for keeping the plate in position and a threaded member for tightening the plate against the pole. This design is difficult to operate without having two hands free while attaching the brace to the pole and requires a number of unnecessary parts. The use of the unnecessary parts adds cost and labor to the manufacturing process.